Wedding Day
by AllIWantIsEverything
Summary: CeCe's favorite cousin is getting married and she isn't dealing with it well. Who will she turn to for support? Not the best summary, just read please! : rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Read it and Weep

**Cece's favorite cousin is getting married and she doesn't deal with it well. Who will she turn to for comfort when no one else is there?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shake It Up! I wish I did though… But I do own this idea!

This is my first fanfic, so go easy, please. But if not, I'm cool with it

Chapter one: Read it and Weep

CeCe's Point of View-as most of the story will be

_Mr. and Mrs. Charles Jones _

_Request the honor of your presence_

_At the marriage of their daughter _

_TIFFANY MARIE JONES_

_To_

_TREVOR JAMES QUINN _

_On Sunday, August 28, 2011_

_Reception to follow_

I can't believe this. Tiffany is getting married. My favorite cousin is leaving Chicago? She said I would always have her there, and that she would never leave me. This can't be happening.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky yelled as she came through the window, startling me into dropping the invitation to the kitchen floor.

"Oh, hey, Rock." I said, sniffling and fighting back tears.

"CeCe, are you crying?" she said as she walked over to where I was standing in the kitchen. She looked me up and down once, taking in my distraught appearance, and then noticed the invitation face down on the floor. She picked up the thick piece of paper, turned it over, and read the cursive words spread across the page.

"Awwww, your cousin is getting married? How sweet!"

"No, Rocky, it isn't!" I yelled and ran to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me. I threw myself onto the bed and began crying into my pillow when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"C'mon, CeCe, let me in."

"No Rocky! Just tell all the teachers that I'm sick today. I really don't feel like going to school or dealing with anyone right now."

"Alright, I'll let everyone know, and I'll call your mom and let her know too. I'll take Flynn to school for you too. Just try to help yourself get better, ok?"

"Thanks, R-r-ocky. You're a r-r-eally great f-f-riend." I managed to say between sniffles and sobs.

"No problem, CeCe, just feel better."

I then heard her retreating footsteps down the hall. She had a quick conversation with Flynn, and then the front door shut and I was left alone in the house with my sorrow.

After about two hours, I dragged myself out of bed, unlocked my door, and walked to the kitchen.

The invitation mocked and laughed at me as I slowly walked by, on my way to make some yummy hot chocolate to lighten my mood.

The rest of my day passed in a similar fashion. I watched pointless cartoons on TV, drank about 3 gallons of hot chocolate, and slept through the shows I didn't like.

By the time school was out, I was still alone. Flynn was going to a friend's house and spending the night, Rocky had some nerd team thing she had to do, and my mom was working both a day and night shift tonight, which meant she would not be home until tomorrow morning. A night alone, I guess.

Just as I was starting to fall asleep for the 5th time this afternoon, I heard a light knock on the door. I didn't bother even getting up, since I wasn't allowed to answer the door when I was alone. Instead, I lay down again, about to sleep, when the door started opening.

I jumped up and hid behind our light blue couch, peering over the edge to see who the intruder was. I saw a head of bright blonde hair, and a black shirt with a big, pink, glittery 'G' on it.

_Gunther? What is he doing here? _I thought to myself.

"CeCe! Where are you?" he yelled in his thick, European accent.

I rose from my hiding spot behind the couch to see the Hessenheffer standing inside the door holding books and a plate of…cookies? Did he really bring me cookies? How sweet… WAIT. NO. I am not supposed to think about Gunther Hessenheffer like that. He's my frenemy. He is pretty hot though….

"Uhh…CeCe? Are you ok?" Gunther asked, releasing me from my thoughts. It was then that I realized I had been staring at him. _Ohh god. _

"Uh, yeah, Gunther, I'm fine. But the real question is, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Rocky asked me if I could bring over your homework. She said she won't be home until late because of her math debate."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain the plate of cookies."

"Oh, I brought these on my own. I thought it would help cheer you up. Rocky told me chocolate chip was your favorite." I smiled at this sentence. That really was sweet of him.

I walked over to him and grabbed the books and cookies from him, putting the books on the coffee table and the cookies in the kitchen. When I came back to the living room, I found Gunther sitting on my couch, watching me.

"Uh, you can leave now, Gunther."

"No, I cannot actually. Rocky told your mom that she would stay the night tonight, but since she has things going on, she asked me to watch you for her, bay-bee."

"Ugh." I was mentally cursing Rocky for making me spend the night with this sweet, gorgeous, hot, NO. I cannot think about him like this.

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch."

"I'm fine with that." He said, winking. I rolled my eyes, pretending to not be turned on. I sat on the opposite end of the couch as Gunther flipped through the channels trying to find something decent to watch.

Predictably, he settles on "Bridezillas." Of course. Once I realized what the show was, and remembered the reason for the hole in my heart, I began to break down again. I fell on my side on the couch, sobbing. I didn't care if Gunther saw me cry. I honestly couldn't care less. I still couldn't get over the thought of Tiffany leaving. And without even telling me! Countless thoughts raced through my head until they were broken by a voice.

"CeCe, are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he said as he slid to my side of the couch, picking me up and straightening me so I could cry into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around me.

"C-check the k-kitchen c-counter." I sobbed. Gunther stood up, laid me back on the couch, and walked to the kitchen. He picked up the ivory paper, and read the information scribble on it in black and blue ink. He looked up at me; a confused looked on his face. He walked back to me and took me in his arms again. He smoothed my hair and rocked me back and forth. Once I calmed down, he released me and looked me in the eyes.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong now?" he asked, searching my face for any sign of what was wrong.

"That girl that's getting married…" I began.

"Tiffany?" he interrupted me.

"Yes, Tiffany. She's my cousin. She's 10 years older than me, but when I was younger, we were the best of friends. And every time I had a problem I couldn't figure out, I would go to her and she would help me. She told me a few years ago that she would never leave me behind. Never leave Chicago, to be exact. But now she's met some guy, and n-now she d-doesn't w-want me any m-more." I broke down again with the last sentence. Gunther simply nodded and took me in his arms again.

"Shhh CeCe, its ok. You'll be ok." He cooed in an attempt to calm me down. I tore myself out of his grasp and looked at him incredulously.

"No, Gunther! I won't be ok! What if someone else finds out about…my secret, and I have no one else to talk to! And what if I have boy troubles I can't talk to Rocky about! Then what?" I practically yelled in response.

"CeCe, just because she's getting married, doesn't mean she's never going to talk to you again. I'm sure she still loves you just as much as she did when she made that promise to you. She has to live her life CeCe, and at some point you have to learn to live your own." He said, rubbing the tops of my arms.

"I guess your right." I said with a sigh. There was a long pause before Gunther said anything.

"Hm. How about I make a deal with you?"

"A deal?" sniff. I wiped the tears away from my face and looked at him, confused.

"Yes, a deal. If you go to her wedding, I'll go with you and we can leave any time you feel like you'll break down again." He smiled and push stray hairs away from my face.

"You would really do that?" I smiled back at him, amazed how kind and sweet Gunther Hessenheffer could truly be.

"Yes, I would, now what do you say?"

**A/N: kay, so for those of you who couldn't tell, her 'secret' is her dyslexia, which Gunther doesn't know about. Not sure whether to continue this. It all depends on you people! Rate and review please! Good reviews and I'll continue! (: ciao! *mwah* ~alliwantiseverything **

**p.s. just so you know! They're like 15 or 16 now. I just couldn't find an easy way to incorporate it. Maybe in later chapters. (: And Gunther isn't as obnoxious in this story as he is in the show. I couldn't stand to write him that way. he's too good looking for that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

**Will CeCe say yes? Will she say no? What will happen to CeCe and her cousin?**

**I know I said I wouldn't upload till I got more reviews, but I was antsy. Also, **MusicLover765 **made me oh so very happy with her review! And her cookie(: **

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Shake it Up! Wish I did though -_- I own this idea though. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Answers<strong>

"_Hm. How about I make a deal with you?" _

"_A deal?" sniff. I wiped the tears away from my face and looked at him, confused. _

"_Yes, a deal. If you go to her wedding, I'll go with you and we can leave any time you feel like you'll break down again." He smiled and pushed stray hairs away from my face. _

"_You would really do that?" I smiled back at him, amazed at how kind and sweet Gunther Hessenheffer could truly be. _

"_Yes, I would, now what do you say?"_

* * *

><p>What do I say?<p>

On one hand, it's my cousin who practically lied to me whose getting married! I mean, c'mon! She's breaking her promise to be AND moving away! That's grounds to not go at all for some people.

But on the other hand, she deserves to be in the spotlight for once. When we were little, her brother Josh used to get all the attention because he was a big football prodigy. This left the two of us, the singer and the dancer, in the dark corner, alone. And plus, I would get a pretty hot date. My mom said she was working a shift she could not get out of so it would just be me and Gunther. Hmmmm…

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"Fantastic. Since it's only a week away, you don't have that much time to get a dress. I could go dress shopping with you, if you like." He said grinned, and winked with the last sentence. I giggled and looked at him, a wide grin spread across my face.

"I would love that, Gunther Kashlack Hessenheffer." I said as I burst out in a fit of giggles. His middle name always made me laugh. Gunther looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth agape, which only made me giggle more.

"Well, Cecelia Amanda Jones, when should we do this shopping?" he said smirking.

"Hmmmm. How about tomorrow? After school?"

"Sure thing, bay-bee." He smirked again.

"Oh god. You better not do that at the wedding, or I'll deny that I know you." I said, smiling at him.

"Fine, fine," he said. "so what do you want to do now?" he asked, looking around the apartment for something to do.

We both looked for something to do. We decided to play board games and watch movies and eat popcorn. Later that night, I went to bed after getting Gunther some blankets and saying goodnight to him. He smiled and pulled me into a hug before releasing me and lying down on the couch.

As I walked down the hall to my room, I smiled to myself, reflecting on my afternoon with Gunther. Just as I was lying in my bed, about to sleep my phone vibrated on the nightstand next to me. What was it with people and interrupting my sleep today?

_2 New Messages _

One was from Rocky.

_Hey, CeCe. Sorry I couldn't come hang out with you): I had a math debate then my mom dragged me to a surprise family dinner :/ Hope you're feeling better! (: -rock _

I typed a quick reply, saying I was ok without her tonight. I hit send and then checked the other message. It was from my mom.

_Hey sweetie, Rocky told me about what happened this morning and I really wish I could be there but I'm going to be really late tomorrow. We have a bunch of people out sick and the boss needs me to stay for an extra day shift. See you tomorrow! –Mom _

So I would still be alone after school tomorrow. Great. More time to wallow in sadness. At least I was feeling a bit better.

I turned my phone off and laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep. In a matter of minutes, I was fast asleep, letting my subconscious take over.

(**A/N: in this case below, the italics are her dream. I know I use italics a lot for stuff. Sorry boys and girls!)**

_My surroundings were fuzzy. I could vaguely make out that I was by… water? Yeah, water. The ocean, to be exact. Everything began to become clear and I could smell the salt radiating from the water. But I wasn't outside, I was inside a restaurant. The windows were open and music was blaring. There were dozens of tables lining the outside of the room, with one bigger one facing the rest of them at the front of the room. In the middle of the room was a wooden dance floor and DJ equipment. People were dancing on the floor, some in friendly way, some not. One girl looked a lot like me. Was it me? No, it couldn't be. Her hair was a lighter shade of red and she was much taller than me, aside being more filled out than I am. It was Tiffany! This is Tiffany's wedding! Suddenly, a dark haired guy with a goofy grin on his face walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. Tiffany turned around and smiled, kissing him full on the mouth. My body began to convulse with sadness and betrayal. I ran over to Tiffany and the guy and tapped her on the shoulder impatiently, practically ordering her to talk to me. She looked down at me then exchanged a glance with the man. He walked away and she turned to face me again. _

"_CeCe, darling, why don't we talk outside?" she said, smiling down at me. I nodded and followed her outside. We stopped at pier, near the broken part in the railing and she turned to face me. _

"_Ok, brat, what do you want." She said with a harsh tone. I was taken aback. _

'_What do you mean what do I want? How could you do this to me Tiffany! You told me you would never leave me OR Chicago and now your doing both!" I yelled at her, tears brimming in my eyes. _

"_Because sweetie, I never really liked you. I just said that because I felt bad for you. You were so small and helpless; I couldn't help but pity you."_

"_You pitied me? You were the same as me Tiffany! For god sake, we even look alike! How can you pity me when we were exactly the same?" _

_She didn't answer me, she simply walked past me. As she went by, she shoulder checked me, causing me to lose balance in the stiletto heals I didn't know I was wearing. Because of my lost sense of balance, I leaned to one side, causing me to break and fall through the yellow caution tape marking the broken railing, and plummeted down toward the crashing waves. I screamed from the fear. This fall was longer than it seemed. _

"_CeCe! CeCe!" I heard a voice yelling. It was surprisingly clear for coming from the pier. Suddenly, I felt hands wrapping around my arms, and they started shaking me. _

"CeCe!"

I jumped up from my bed, my forehead hitting something. I sat up to see Gunther rubbing his forehead. He looked at me, and moved back to sit next to me.

"CeCe, are you ok?" he asked, concerned. He searched my eyes in the dark, looking for any sign of what I was screaming about. I felt hot tears betraying my strong façade by streaming down my cheeks.

"I-I just h-had a b-bad d-dream, G-gunther." I said, sobbing and shaking.

"You wanna tell me what happened in this nightmare?" he asked, smoothing my hair and caressing my cheek.

"T-tiffany t-tried to k-kill m-me. She t-told me she n-never l-loved me then she p-pushed me off the p-pier."

He looked shocked and pulled me into his arms so I could cry and let all my hurt feelings out. As the waterfall continued to flow form my eyes, I noticed Gunther didn't have a shirt on. For looking so lanky and skinny, he has a really hot, ripped body. To avoid losing what little calm I had, I pulled away. He looked at me with a curious look on my face. I didn't wanna sleep alone the rest of the night… but it wasn't fair to Gunther to keep him up all night. He broke the silence for me, asking exactly what I wanted to ask him.

"CeCe, do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?"

"Y-yes. B-but you d-don't have t-to if you d-don't want to." I couldn't believe I was still so shaken up. I usually get over this stuff quicker.

"Don't be ridiculous CeCe." He said. Even in the dark I could see his white teeth as his lips pulled upward into a smile. I lunged forward and hugged him with all my might.

"Thank you, Gunther." I whispered, afraid my voice would betray me if I spoke normally.

"Anytime, bay-bee." I pulled away and looked at him, giving him a look that read 'really?' He just looked at me and smiled before speaking.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, CeCe." I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed again. I felt him move up the bed, pull the blanket up and crawl in next to me. He laid down on his back, and once I knew he was comfortable, I rolled onto my side and put my head onto his chest. He jumped a little, but he wrapped his arms around me non the less. Eventually, we both drifted to sleep and we didn't wake until my alarm clock the next morning.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I heard from the living room. _Shit. _Rocky was here for breakfast, and I wasn't ready. Not only was I not ready, I was still laying on a shirtless Gunther Hessenheffer.

"Just a sec, Rocky!" I yelled. I tried to sit up, but my movements made a still-asleep Gunther tighten his hold on me. I reached my hand up and started shaking him. He stirred a little but still didn't wake up. Good lord, how tired can this guy be? A few minutes later, I managed to wake Gunther.

"Finally." I breathed, happy I managed to wake him up before Rocky came looking for me.

"What time is it?" he said, his voice still full of sleep.

"It's 7. We both must have been so tired we sleep through my alarm. Rocky is out in the front waiting for me. I'll try to talk her into going to Starbucks for breakfast. So once we leave, you can go."

"Why can't I leave with you?" he asked, his accented voice thick with sleep.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Gunther? Both of us walking out of my bedroom at the same time? Both waking up WAY past my alarm? And you wearing the same thing as yesterday?" He thought a minute before speaking.

"You're right."

I got dressed in my closet then sat down at my makeup table to do my makeup. I worked as fast as I could, not really caring how great I looked today. Gunther simply watched me, not saying a word until I was finished.

"You look great, CeCe." He said as I walked back toward my bed. He stood up and hugged me. I mumbled thank you's into his chest and he just held me tighter. I guessed that was his way of saying 'your welcome.'

"Just wait till I leave kay? I'll meet you here after school to go shopping." I smiled and waved as I ran out the door

"Hey, Rocky! Sorry I'm running late, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I had nightmares."

"Oh, it's ok, CeCe. I'm just glad you're feeling better!"

"Much." I said with a wide smile, reflecting on my night with a shirtless, ripped Gunther. Only 8 more hours before I would be alone with him again. I can do this. I hope….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another chapter done! Yay! (: so yeah, this wasn't very romantic, just comforting. Nothing too fluffy to be T rated yet… the only reason I rated it T is language and future chapters. Not sure how long it's gonna be. We'll just have to wait and see. If you guys have any suggestions, send them to me IN A PM (not a review) and I'll see if I like it! But if you have comments/questions click that little blue link below! And don't be mean to each other, please. Be positive! :) Ciao! *mwah* ~alliwantiseverything **

** Rate and Review darlings!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping!

**Gunther and CeCe go dress shopping. SUCKY SUMMARY. Read it though :D**

**Disclaimer. **Yeah, still don't own Shake it Up!. This is getting old. I own this idea though. So don't think about stealing it, kiddo. ;)

Sorry if this is some what sucking, I wrote this after a really hard soccer practice AND I was watching West Side Story, which is why some parts may be super fluffy, sorry kids!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Shopping!<strong>

Ugh! School could not pass by quick enough. I had no classes with Gunther, and only one with Rocky, which meant I was alone for the other 5 classes.

During math, my last period of the day, while the teacher was lecturing, I found my self thinking about a certain foreign blonde boy. I've never really thought of Gunther during class before. Could this mean something? Am I really falling for Gunther Hessenheffer? I think I am…..

My thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the school bell. I scribbled down my homework, not really caring whether or not I got it right. I sprinted to my locker, where Rocky was waiting. I grabbed everything out of my locker as quickly as I could, not talking to Rocky. As soon I was finished, I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her as quick as I could out of the school. I ignored her protests and kept running. I finally stopped when we reached the train station.

"CeCe! What the heck was that!" Rocky practically yelled at me, having not enjoyed being towed for 5 blocks.

"Can't…..explain…..too…tired." I said in between heavy, shallow breaths.

"Oh, yes you can, Cecelia. You can't just drag me 5 blocks like that and not explain who put what up your butt to make you that impatient!" I knew it was a bad thing when she uses my real name. I was in trouble.

"Ok, so, you know how you had Gunther watch me yesterday?" she nodded. "Well, he made a deal with me. He would be my 'date' if I would go. He also said that if I wanted, he would take me home at any time I wanted. He also said he would take me dress shopping….today. And that's why I rushed to get over here so I could make it home before he did." I said with perfect timing. Right as I finished, the train pulled up. Rocky and I continued our conversation, which mainly consisted of her 'awwwwwwwwws' when I told her how Gunther acted. When we had finished our walk from the train station to our apartments, we went our separate ways once the elevator reached my floor. I walked in the door to see the front room empty. Hmm. I thought Flynn would have been home by now.

"FLYNN! I'M HOME!" I yelled, making sure that he would hear me even if he was on the fire escape.

"Well, hello, CeCe." I heard in a voice that wasn't Flynn's. I whipped around to see Gunther staring at me with a grin on his face.

"God, Gunther. Don't sneak up on me!" I said, playfully hitting him on the arm. We both laughed, which was followed by a really awkward silence. Gunther cleared his throat, looking for something to say.

"Well, you ready to go?' he finally asked, looking down at me.

"Uh, yeah, just let me put my stuff in my room ok?" When I returned, he was standing in the exact spot he was in before, fiddling with some of the sparkles on his jacket.

"Kay, I'm ready." He looked at me, and opened the door, motioning me to go first. I nodded and smiled at him as a thank you and walked out to the hall. As we walked, he kept one hand on the small of my back, as if protecting me from something. Not that I was complaining. God, if only he knew how much I wanted him. _Baby steps, CeCe Baby steps.. _I mentally reminded myself. I couldn't just lunge on Gunther, confessing my love for him. I had to take baby steps, and gradually build up to the big reveal. God, how cheesy.

He called a cab when we reached the curb. Surprisingly, a cab pulled up right away. I looked at him, astonished. It was almost impossible to get a cab to stop for you in Chicago. He simply smirked and opened the car door, allowing me to step in. I slid into the far side of the seat, whilst Gunther slid into the side closest to the curb. Once he had given the driver our destination and we had been driving for about a block, Gunther reached over and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. I looked up at him, and he simply reached his other hand over to grasp my lower arm and drag me across the seat so I was sitting next to him. I gasped a little and stifled a giggle to prevent the cab driver seeing too much of our antics.

"You're sitting too far away." He said in a sweet voice.

Once he had me sitting next to him, he kept his left hand intertwined with my right and stared forward, stealing glances my way every few minutes. When we arrived at the mall, Gunther paid the cab driver with his free hand, then opened the door and dragged me out. I mumbled a small 'thank you' to the driver and followed Gunther out. Even as we entered the mall, he kept our fingers locked together, causing my heart to flutter like a drunk butterfly. Charming, right?

After about an hour of useless shopping, we walked into Nordstroms, hoping to find something here like I liked. After 20 minutes in the store, I found the one. I ran to the dressing room, grabbing Gunther on my way. He gasped, surprised, and quickly put the dress he was holding back onto the rack.

We walked into the dressing room. He sat outside in a large, plush leather chair while I changed behind the locked door. I walked out and his eyes widened. Yep, this was the one. He stood up and walked toward me. He put his hands on my hips and looked down at me.

"CeCe. You look amazing." He said in a slightly low tone. For once, his accent actually sounded…..sexy. Wow. I was falling for him quicker than I thought. I had no choice but it flirt it up a little.

"Yeah, I know." I said in a sweet tone. What? That's close enough to flirting! Baby steps, remember?

Gunther's hands moved so his arms were wrapped around my waist. He began to lean down toward me… _Shit shit shit shit shit. No. This can not happen now! Not here! BABY STEPS CECE! Think of something! _Just as his lips were about to touch mine, I moved my head, causing my lips to collide with is cheek. He looked down at me, surprised that I had ruined such a perfect moment.

"Not right now, Gunther." I said in a flirty tone, winking as I re-entered the dressing room. I heard him slide into the chair again with a frustrated grunt. Perfect. I wanna let him know that I'm not as easy as most guys think. I know it's cruel, but I want to know that he really cares about me before I do anything I might regret.

We walked to the check out counter to pay for the dress. Just as I was pulling my birthday money out to pay for the dress, Gunther grabbed it from me and placed it back into my bag. I looked up at him curious as to why he put the money back. He pulled out his own money and handed it to the cashier. He took the bag from the man and carried it for me, then did something that truly surprised me. As we were walking out of the store, he slid one hand into the back pocket of my jeans, resting it in there. When I looked up at him, he kept his eyes straight, but I could see his trade mark smirk spread across his face. Of course.

We took another cab home, barley talking the whole ride. Instead of talking, he kept his hand locked with mine, his thumb tracing small circles on the back side of my hand. I smiled to myself, enjoying the small yet loving gesture.

We arrived back at my building, and he walked me to my apartment. I turned to face him when we reached the door.

"Thank you so much for buying my dress Gunther. I'll make it up to you. I promise. Just not here." I said. I smirked and nodded my head backwards, signaling that Flynn was in the apartment. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Anytime, CeCe." He smiled and walked off. I stared at him as he walked down the hall to the elevator. After he pushed the down button, he turned around to see me staring. He winked at me and walked into the elevator, smiling at me as the doors closed. I knew my mom wouldn't be home for another hour or so, so the only person I expected to be home would be Flynn, which meant I could relish in my love for him. I unlocked the door and walked into the apartment.

"FLYNN! I'M HOME!" I yelled, and closed the door.

"Good! Can you make me some bacon?" I heard him yell from his room.

"No!" I yelled back at him. I heard him groan, frustration taking over his body. He always wanted me to fry him bacon. That kid had a weird obsession with the fried strips of pork. I walked to my room and closed the door. I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes, sighing contently, this was a good day. But, now it's homework time. If only Sunday could come quicker. I hung up the dress in my closet, shut the doors and got my school work out of my bag. Just as I was beginning my English homework, my phone beeped.

_1 New Message _

I clicked the open button and read the text.

_From: Rocky3 _

_Hey! How was your shopping trip with Gunther?(: _

I hit reply and quickly typed my message.

_To: Rocky3_

_You have no idea! Got an amazing dress!(: _

I did some work on my homework before Rocky replied.

_From: Rocky3 _

_Yay! (: _

I told her I had to work on homework then shut my phone off. People text me too much. Once I finished my homework, I made Flynn and I dinner then went to bed. Only one more day alone until I get to see Gunther again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter! Yay! (: So, the 'Rocky3' thing would be her contact name. My best friend's contact is like that in my phone so yeah. It's supposed to be a heart, but I don't know if it showed up! Sorry if it didn't! Anyway, next chapter will be the actual wedding. I didn't really have a good idea for Saturday. Buuutttt Rate & Review! Thank you so much to those of you that have favorited my story or put it on your alert list! You're the ones that keep me posting! I love you guys! Ciao! *mwah* ~alliwantiseverything**

**p.s.! to those of you have that put this story on your 'story alert' list, i'm sorry if you keep getting a ton of alerts that are saying that i added chapters. i catch mistakes then i have to go back and edit them. i'm so super duper so sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Tears

**Summary: its amazing how a few moments can change your outlook on life…**

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a week! School started and my honors and AP teachers decided to load me with 50 pounds of homework D: but here's chapter 4! possibly the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Shake it Up! Still. ): *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Wedding Day! <strong>

I woke up at 9, surprisingly. I felt too excited to sleep. Plus, the wedding started at 4 and I needed plenty of time to get ready. I pulled my dress out of the closet and laid it on my bed; I would definitely match Gunther when I wore this. It was strapless, made of dark and light grey and ivory sparkled fabric. Yup, this dress was perfect.

I went out to the kitchen and said bye to my mom as she walked out the door after she told me to have fun today. Flynn and I had toast and bacon for breakfast. He finally threw a big enough temper tantrum to get me to fry him some. This kid could get anything he wants. He'll be a real ladies man when he gets older. I then watched a couple movies and cartoons with Flynn before I retreated back to my room to begin getting ready.

I took my pajamas off and stepped in the shower, letting the hot water calm my nerves. By the time I wrapped myself in a towel and got out of the shower, it was 2:30. _What! _I thought. _2:30? Shit! Gunther would be here in half an hour! _That wasn't nearly enough time! Thank god I painted my nails last night! I quickly put my dress and white heels on then rushed to my make up table and looked at my clock. 20 minutes to do my hair and makeup. I think I can do that. It was only 5 minutes later that Flynn broke my hurried silence.

"CECE! THAT WEIRD BLONDE GUY IS HERE!" Flynn screamed at me, earning a silent response. _CRAP! _I heard the two of them talking and then a light knocking on my door.

"CeCe?" Gunther's accented voice was muffled by the thick door. "May I come in?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, s-sure Gunther." I stuttered. Why? He opened the door and saw me hastily trying to do my makeup. He chuckled loudly and I turned around to face him. He looked gorgeous. He was wearing a pair of dark grey dress pants, a white shirt and a light grey tie, and his hair was perfectly ruffled and gelled. Aww. He matched me!

"There's no need to rush CeCe!" he said light-heartedly.

"Yes there is Gunther! We have to leave by 3 since it's at least a 45 minute drive to get there! And I'm not done with my makeup and I haven't even started curling my hair!" I said, grabbing at locks of my now-dry hair. He chuckled again. What was wrong with him today? His expression softened and he looked at me.

"Where's your curler?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um, in my bathroom. Wait, why?" I tried to ask, but he had already disappeared into my en-suite bathroom. He reappeared a few seconds later with mousse and my curler in both hands, inspiring a question in me: "You're not going to try to curl my hair, are you?"

"Silly CeCe, I'm not going to try. I AM going to curl your hair." I looked at him with a frightened expression on my face. He continued speaking. "Don't worry bay-bee, Tinka has me curl her hair all the time. It will be fine!" He walked over behind me and plugged my curling iron in while I continued to apply mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow to my eyes. Once the iron was heated up, he started to brush my hair and wrap it around the hot iron. He did this better than I did. Is that a bad thing? Nahh, I don't think it is. I smiled to myself, which he saw in the tall, round mirror.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked in a curious tone.

"You're just really good at this." I responded, laughing. He joined me.

"Yeah, Tinka broke her wrist a few years ago and I was forced to curl her hair for her for about 2 months. I didn't like it at first, but I got used to it." He said with a smile.

He finished in about 10 minutes, giving us 5 minutes before we had to leave. I turned around and reached up and kissed him on the cheek, but before I could pull away, he pulled me into a tight hug, his fingers combing through my curls. We pulled away and smiled, then walked out of my room to the front. As we were walking, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Rocky, and she responded soon after. We reached the living room and Flynn looked at both of us.

"Wow, CeCe, you look…..good." he said in an annoying tone. I scowled at my little brother and walked to the couch to get my purse.

"Ok, Flynn, so, Rocky will be down in a few minutes to watch you until Ty and Duece get back from whatever they're doing. Mom will probably be home at about 11. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but just behave, please." I put emphasis on the 'please' which got a giggle out of Gunther. Flynn responded by sticking his tongue out at me, he's such a little kid. I kissed the top of his head, making him freak out and run to the bathroom yelling something about needing to wash the cooties out of his hair. I smirked and both Gunther and I broke out laughing. We left my apartment and walked out to the curb where a cab was already waiting. I gave him one of those looks that read 'really?' and then slid into the door being held open by Gunther. He just smirked and slid in behind me. I sat in the middle seat this time to avoid being pulled across the seat again. Gunther smiled at this then told the driver where we were going. The driver looked annoyed, but we ignored it and kept our eyes on each other and the rode. He held my hand every once in a while, and when we weren't latched onto each other, his hand would be on my bare knee, rubbing my leg. I fell asleep after about 20 minutes, my head resting on Gunther's shoulder and his arm around my shoulders.

After a while, I felt Gunther shaking me and softly saying my name. I startled awake, and looked over to see Gunther smiling at me and the driver giving me a very angry, annoyed face. _Geez. Who shoved what up his ass today? _I thought. I guess I was a little cranky…

We paid the driver and walked up to the church were the ceremony was being held. We hadn't made a plan on how to get to the reception, but I figured I could find one from a family member. Hopefully.

Right as I was about to walk into the door of the church, Gunther grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. Most of the guests were still filling the church so we had plenty of time before the ceremony started. He walked me around the corner and lightly pushed my back against the wall and looked down at me. I looked back up at him with a questioning look.

"CeCe, are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked, concerned. Were my nerves showing that much? I looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact. He moved closer so our bodies were almost touching and placed a finger under my chin to lift my face up to look at him. Even in 3 inch heels, he was still about an inch or two taller than me. He leaned over me, his hot breath on my face. My heart started to do that drunk butterfly thing again. I sighed, defeated.

"Yeah, Gunther I do. You were right. I need to let her go. And this is a good way of doing it." I smiled when I had finished talking. He smiled back at me and moved half a step closer, mere inches between our bodies. His hands moved down to my hips and pulled me as close as he could and slowly began to lean down. I started to crane my neck to reach him sooner. _I took enough baby steps. _I reasoned with myself. Our lips met and my eyes fluttered shut, and my arms snaked themselves around his neck. His warm, soft lips moved with mine, almost as if we had done this before. The only thing was, this was my first kiss and, as far as I know, was his also. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly obliged and our tongues fought for dominance. His won after a short time and we pulled back shortly after that for air. God damn our need for oxygen. While I was regaining my breath, he kissed from my ear down my jaw until he landed at the corner of my mouth. How was he so damn good at this? My thoughts were broken by Gunther placing a small peck on my lips, but pulled back within a few seconds. He smiled at me and leaned his forehead against mine, both of us content with the last few minutes. I finally broke the silence when I realized the crowd had thinned.

"We should probably get inside." I said, somewhat disappointed that we had to leave already. He nodded and grabbed my hand and led me back into the church after kissing my forehead. We walked into the church with a small crowd of people I didn't know or recognize. They must have been from that Trevor guy's family.

Gunther and I found a couple of empty seats on the bride's side and sat down. I saw my aunt and cousins sitting in the front row. I didn't know anyone else on Tiffany's side; they must have been friends or something. I heard small whispers about 'the girl with the red hair' and how much she 'looks like Tiffany' and how they thought 'she was nothing like Tiff.' I did look like Tiffany, but they thought I was worse than her? At least I was making something of my dancing skills. She never went anywhere; she was too afraid. I shrank down in my seat, embarrassed and ashamed. Gunther noticed this and slid a strong arm around my waist and pulled me back up to a normal level, smiling. When he had pulled me back up to my normal sitting height, he kissed my temple and slung his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him a little, needing both the emotional and physical support. The ceremony didn't start until 4:30 due to some issue with Tiffany's ride to the church.

The music started and everyone turned around to see Tiffany standing there in a beautiful white dress accented with lace and pearls. Her hair was in a bun, with curls hanging out the back of it, with a thin white veil hanging down her back. No matter how angry I still was at her, she really did look beautiful. I saw Gunther sneak a peek at my face, searching for any emotions that would worry him. As far as I know, he didn't find anything, which made me happy. The ceremony lasted about an hour and once Tiffany left, the rest of the guests filed out of the church. Most of the families were talking outside the church, catching up and reminiscing on what once was, where as Gunther and I stayed off to the side a little and talked amongst the two of us.

"Hey, CeCe?" he said, nerves obvious in his eyes. I smiled at him and made eye contact, nodding at him to tell him to continue. "Well, uh, CeCe, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh -"

"CECE!" we heard from behind my back. I turned around and Gunther looked up to see a woman with brown hair walking up to us. She was wearing a purple one-shoulder dress that made her vaguely look like a sausage. _Oh, god. _This was my aunt Jenna, the woman that married my mom's brother, Charles. I had never liked her much, but she gave me good Christmas presents, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hi, Aunt Jenna." I said as nicely as I could manage. I took a step backwards and locked my hand in Gunther's again, looking for any reason to not touch this fat old woman. She reached me and stretched her arms out for a hug. I used one arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to hold Gunther's hand, so badly he didn't even know. But right now, he was the only thing separating me and full on hugging the purple sausage. Gunther squeezed my hand, and I looked at him. He gave me a sweet smile then mouthed 'later.' I nodded, assuming he was talking about our conversation that was so rudely interrupted.

"I didn't know you were coming, darling!" the sausage spoke again. I couldn't even get a word out of my mouth before she decided to play 20 questions. "How are you? How's your mom? How about your brother? How's that show you're on? When did you decide to come? Why did it take you so long to respond? Who is this guy? Where did you get your dress? You know you look a lot like Tiffany, right?" she drew in a long, exaggerated breath and Gunther and I exchanged an astonished and frightened look. I paused for a moment, processing and producing the answers.

"Uh, I'm fine. My mom is stressed but she's doing good. Flynn is still Flynn. 'Shake It Up!' is great. I decided about 3 days ago, the day my invitation arrived. This is my…" I looked at Gunther, whose face was somber. Eh, I guess I could try this. "this is my boyfriend, Gunther. He dances on 'Shake It Up!' with me. Um, I got my dress at Nordstroms, and yes, I do." I smiled and looked at him again. He had a shocked look on his face. Almost like he had been slapped by some person he barley knew, it was actually really funny. I giggled to myself and looked forward again to face my aunt. She looked almost as shocked as Gunther, again, very funny. She snapped herself out of her daze and spoke.

"Oh, how, uh, sweet, CeCe. Do you have a ride to the reception?" she spoke very robotically.

"Uh, no, Aunt Jenna, I don't. The decision to come here was really short notice so I hadn't planned it out yet." I said nervously.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine sweetie. You can ride with me! There wasn't enough room if Tiff's car so I volunteered to ride alone. Honestly, I didn't wanna ride in a car with a bunch of 25 year old girls." She said with a wink. Oh. Ew. Thanks for that mental imagine, Aunt Jenna.

"Um, Aunt Jenna?'

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Um, I don't really know how to say this, but Gunther needs a ride too." I said timidly. She paused a minute before speaking.

"That's perfectly fine, CeCe." She said with an obviously fake smile. Great. She hates Gunther. That's a horrible sign.

Gunther and I walked (still hand in hand) to my aunt's car. We both sat in the back on opposite sides to make my aunt happy. We arrived at the restaurant where the reception was being held. It was beautifully decorated with purple and pink flowers everywhere and a wooden dance floor in the middle of the room. And tables lining the room, with one long rectangular table in the front…. And DJ equipment in front of the wooden…. _Oh God. _

"E-e-e-excuse me, Aunt Jenna." I stammered, unlocked my hand from Gunther's and ran out of the restaurant, everyone staring at me. I ran around the corner and sank to the ground, pulling my legs up to my chest and burying my face in my knees. I began sobbing, and small tears began to escape my eyes. I heard quiet footsteps coming my way, but I didn't bother to look to see who it was. I just turned myself to the side more so the person couldn't have a possibility of seeing my face. I felt a large, warm body slide down next to me. The body wrapped its arms around me and pulled me close to its torso. They rocked back and forth, rubbing my back and pressing their face to the top of my head. I knew who it was, but I pretended I didn't. I finally stopped crying and pulled away from the body. They looked at me with a questioning look.

"I-i-i-i-it was t-t-t-to much like m-m-m-my dream the other n-n-n-n-night." I stammered, still trying to regain normal breathing. Gunther stood up and grabbed my arms, standing me up with him. Once I was up, he wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me.

"We could go, if you like." he said as I tried to wipe away small escaping tears with shaking hands. Gunther saw that my attempts weren't working and took one arm away from my waist and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Once he had finished, he wrapped his arm back around me. I sighed.

"No, Gunther. Jenna knows I'm here so if I leave, it won't be a pretty picture. Let's go." I smiled and grabbed one of his hands, leading him back to the other guests. We walked back into the room, causing eyes to turn our way.

They did the traditional wedding stuff. You know, eating, the cake cutting, presents and other stuff. Gunther and I sat at a table with some of my cousins and Jenna's sister, though we really didn't pay much attention to them. Once the music had started and people were allowed to do their own thing, we both decided to go out and dance. We showed off moves from 'Shake It Up!' routines, but stopped once we realized most people had cleared the floor to watch us. The beat of the song slowed down, and couples grouped together and pressed their bodies close to each other. Gunther held his hand out to me in a very exaggerated way, and I took it, giggling. He locked his arms around my waist for the third time today and I wound my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer so my head was resting on his shoulder and he was leaning his head against mine. He felt stiff in the way he moved, which worried me; it wasn't like him, he was a dancer, after all. I pulled back and looked at him, his eyes were filled with some emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Is everything ok, Gunther?" I asked, playing with his blonde hair.

"Actually CeCe, I have a question to ask you." He said tightly. Oh god. What did I do now?

"Sure thing, what is it?" I said, trying to sound calm, but from evidence from the past few days, I'm not very good at it.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier, to your aunt? About me being your boyfriend?" he said confidently. I glanced around to see a few people watching us. I nodded my head toward the door then took his hand and pulled him outside. The restaurant was in the middle of a park, which always seemed to be empty at this time of night. I pulled him into a secluded spot where no passers by could see us. I turned to face him, leaning against the tree behind me. I hesitated before answering his question.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" I said innocently. "After that kiss outside the church, I don't really think I could say that you were just my friend. And I kinda hoped that kiss meant something. Like that we were together." I said timidly, blushing fiercely. I looked down at the ground to avoid seeing any emotion on Gunther's face in the dim light of the street lamps. Right as the silence was starting to get to me, Gunther did exactly what I wanted him to do.

His hands moved to my hips and pulled me toward him roughly. I gasped from the shock, but was silenced by his mouth crushing mine. His mouth tasted like the orange soda he had been drinking and vaguely like peppermint. _Classy, Gunther_. My hands went upward, cupping his neck and ruffling his blonde hair. Our passion overtook us and he deepened the kiss, his tongue once again grazing my lips for entrance. I accepted much quicker this time. I also put up a better fight in our little tongue war, but his still won. We broke away for air and he started kissing down my jaw line again. But this time, he went past my jaw and down my neck, kissing the skin my strapless dress left exposed. Once he reached my collar bone, he bit down softly on the skin, causing a slight moan to escape my lips. I felt him smile as he kissed his way back up to my mouth and placed a deep kiss on my lips. We pulled away and he leaned his forehead against mine, smiling contently. I was the first one to speak.

"I guess that answers my question." I laughed as he kissed me again, this time sweetly and less passionate.

"I guess it does." He said breathlessly.

"Um, we should probably get back inside." I said sadly. He nodded and kissed me again before grabbing my hand and led me back to the restaurant. I circled my lips, making sure the little lip stick I had left on wasn't smeared. I also checked Gunther's face to make sure it wasn't on him either.

The reception was over at about 8. Most people were drunk, so Gunther and I ditched before something bad happened. We took a cab home again, and I fell asleep much earlier than before. Tiffany decided to flaunt the fact that her little cousin and her boyfriend were on a dancing show and wanted us to do some of our best routines. I was exhausted. The last thing I remember was Gunther kissing the side of my head and tightening his grip on me.

* * *

><p><span>Gunther's POV <span>

CeCe fell asleep a little while into the cab ride home. Tiffany made us the make shift entertainment without warning. I was pretty tired too, but I was too excited about the events of the night to sleep. Cecelia Amanda Jones was finally my girlfriend. The feeling was amazing.

We arrived at her apartment and she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her, so I slid out of the cab, paid the driver and then took CeCe into my arms. I carried her up the stairs and into the elevator like Trevor had carried Tiffany to their limo to take them to the airport. I opened the door to see Ty and Duece sitting on the couch playing video games. How typical. They looked up at me and nodded, acknowledging my presence. Ty quickly killed Duece and they ended the game. They said their goodbyes and left out the window, climbing up the fire escape back to Rocky's apartment. I carried CeCe to her room and laid her on her bed. I got a small tissue and cleaned her makeup off her and pulled her shoes off her feet. I tucked her into the bed, and kissed her forehead, watching her sleep peacefully. Just then, I heard the door click. Mrs. Jones must be home. I walked to the front room to see her putting some stuff in the fridge in the kitchen then looked up to see me. She smiled.

"Hey, Gunther, you look really nice." She said. She sounded exhausted.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones. Uh, Mrs. Jones? May I ask you something?" she looked up at me and gave me a reassuring look. I took this as my cue to continue. "Uh, Mrs. Jones, would you mind if I asked CeCe to be my girlfriend?" too late…

"Really? Aww, how cute! She really has a crush on you. I can see it. So, yes, but just be careful to not hurt her, or I'll have to tazer you." We both laughed a bit at this, but then we quieted down. I looked at the clock and saw it was only about 9:30, Mrs. Jones must of gotten off early. I figured I should start walking home. It wasn't that long of a walk, but it was getting dark and it was hard to find a cab this late at night in this part of town.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones, but I really should go. I need to walk home before it gets too dark." I said, smiling at her and walking toward the door.

"Walk home? Oh, no you don't Gunther. I would drive you home, but I'm too tired. So, you'll be staying the night here. I'll call your dad and tell him." She said. She really did sound exhausted. She smiled at me and began walking back toward her room I said thank you to her and she turned around.

"I don't mind you sharing a room with CeCe, seeing as she's already fast asleep, but just don't try anything. Remember, I have a taser that is fully charged and ready electrocute you. Oh, and I'm working an early shift tomorrow, that's why I was home, so will you let CeCe know please? Remember, electrocute!" She smiled and I laughed and nodded a thank you and yes. I then walked back to CeCe's room. She had woken up and was sitting up in her bed. I smiled at her disheveled look, hair a mess and dress bunched up.

"Gunther, are we at home?" she said groggily.

"Yes, bay-bee, we are. I carried you upstairs. Your mom is home because she has to leave early tomorrow. She also told me I could stay here in your room tonight and ask you to be my girlfriend. I guess we already beat her to the, how you say, punch on that one." Before I could move, she tackled me with a hug, her small body's force knocking me to the ground. She landed on top of me giggling and her knees on either side of my body. She leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. I was still shocked from my rough landing, but still closed my eyes and moved my lips with her soft ones. She deepened the kiss, her tongue licking my lip, asking for access. I opened my mouth, letting her in, and joining her in a tongue war. She put up a fair fight; she must have been really determined to win. I smirked into the kiss and fought back harder. For the third time today, I won dominance. She sighed, either because of defeat or of pure joy. My hands went from were they had landed by my side up to her body. Her hands were resting on my chest, and mine were moving up and down her sides, rubbing her skin through the fabric of her dress. Eventually, we broke away for air and she leaned down to press her forehead on mine. We both smiled as we tried to regain our normal breathing patterns. She looked at me and then her face dropped with a thought.

"We should get to sleep." She said. She sounded disappointed. I stood her up with me and handed her the pajamas off her bed. She smiled at me, kissed my cheek and walked into her bathroom to change. While she was gone, I took off my shoes, socks, shirt, and pants, leaving me in the sparkly undershirt Tinka gave me and my black boxers. I climbed into her bed and she came back in wearing a pink tank top and deep purple sweat pants. We smiled at each other and she climbed into her bed next to me. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you for tonight, Gunther." I smiled and kissed her head.

"You're welcome, CeCe." She moved closer to me and fell asleep. I eventually fell asleep as well. It truly was the best night of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there's the chapter. This is what makes this story T rated, kids. WELLLLL I need you're opinion kids! Should I continue this story with more fluff and after the wedding chapters? Or a new story? I start fall soccer season on September 10th, so I will not have a lot of time to write, but I could try to write more if you people would like! I'm gonna post another story soon, because I wrote a short story a few years back, and it's got a good plot and concept, I just was not a very good writer back then. It won't be Shake It Up! though ): It will probably be Victorious, cause the characters would fit into the story better! but i might adapt it to Shake it Up! and this story to Victorious. So, that means I need your opinions! I love you all that have put my story on alert and favorited me and the story! You guys make me feel so good! Rate and Review to those of you that have not done the said things! :) I seriously love you guys! not sexually though...uh, awkward... *mwah* Ciao! ~alliwantiseverything**


End file.
